villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
User talk:Kyurem147
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Roxanne "Roxy" Pellegrini page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- MajinAbura (Talk) 22:01, December 20, 2012 Welcome to the Villains Wiki. Awesome job you did on the Gwythaints page with those pics I saw. Let me know if there's anything I help with. Ok? & happy editing! :-) - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 02:00, March 13, 2013 (UTC) RE: I don't know My picture of countless swarming Cy-Bugs (The Cy-Bugs.jpg) was the perfect main picture of the Cy-Bugs page & it is plural (Cy-Bugs with an S at the end), Kyurem147. There your picture (your own picture always must have a name instead of it being left in numbers & gibberish) goes in the page's gallery. I'm sorry but that's the way it is. Also next time, always leave your name & even your signature (your catchphrase) on every message & conversation on the talk page, that way I'll know who is talkin' to me, otherwise I'd be talkin' to a complete weirdo instead of an innocent stranger with a name. Understand? Thanks in advance. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 15:20, March 14, 2013 (UTC) Please Stop Kyurem147, would please stop doing that? I just finished editing & cleaning the Gwythaints page for God's sakes. I'm nobody's babysitter, alright? Let me make it simple for you: The photos with the clear names (such as The Gwythaints.jpg or Gwythaints.jpg) goes on top (as main picture or secondary pictures in the page) or below (in the gallery). The photos without (names in numbers-like or tumbler-like gibberish), goes only in the gallery as in below only. Do you understand? - best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 00:55, March 16, 2013 (UTC) Evil Black Crystal I appreciate your help with the Evil Black Crystal page & I thank you for it but you got it wrong with sending the picture picture of the Black Crystal to the Evil Black Crystal page. Right now, I'll just edit the 2 pages myself. Thank you for your cooperation & your understanding. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 15:05, June 11, 2013 (UTC) Because the Evil Black Crystal is a diamond-shaped jewel while the Black Crystal is an ups-de down rectangle shaped crystal. Basic differrence. Trust me. I know what I'm talkin' about. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 16:55, June 11, 2013 (UTC) Thank you, Kyrum147. Thank you. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 17:45, June 11, 2013 (UTC) Help Hi. I hope I'm interruptin' anything. Hey it it ok you can help out with addin' information to the page Morbia which is not yet complete? I'm gonna go to work now but I'll be back around 7:30pm & catch up with ya. Thanks in advance. -Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 19:15, June 17, 2013 (UTC) Stop It Kyurem147, would you please stop messin' with my photos of both Biolizard & Finalhazard? I (B1bl1kal) am the one who first who uploaded them last night & there's absolutely nothing wrong with them, ok? Just please stop. I'll ask for you make changes on the pictures I'll add if I ask. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 18:00, June 21, 2013 (UTC) Not that bigger. Plus there were small blurry darkly-colored lines on some pictures I had to get rid of in order to improve them. I know what I'm talkin' about. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 18:15, June 21, 2013 (UTC) I do. Trust me, I have a good eye & I'm quite an expert on picture pixils. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 18:20, June 21, 2013 (UTC) I'll brb. I gotta create infoboxes for the 2 pages now. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 18:20, June 21, 2013 (UTC) BRB is an acronym that means "Be Right Back". Lots of kids (mainly teenagers) do that on emails & textin'. But it worked. You can look it up on that type of thing that goes on since the 21st century began. It's alot like slangs & catchphrases. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 18:35, June 21, 2013 (UTC) Don't cha judge me! 20:00, June 21, 2013 (UTC)